


Clarity

by Hana



Category: Free!, free - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, alpha!rei, chances of character death if i want it to happen, ish, oc daughter - Freeform, omega!nagisa, sibling love rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa have been best friends since Rei entered the swim team. Everything seemed all peachy, that is until Nagisa went into heat and they accidentally tied their fates together. Now Nagisa a usually cheery character is now faced with the task of growing up while still in his teens. While on the other hand having his best friend's baby who doesn't love him or even believe in love at all. How will Nagisa find happiness in his new life?<br/>Omegaverse Reigisa mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda influenced by all the pregnant Nagisa post lately. Also I've always wanted to write a Free! fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa tell their daughter how they fell in love.

"Hey daddy, how did you and papa end up together anyways? I think I'm old enough to know now, and I've always been told it was a story like the ones from a drama." Sakura, Rei and Nagisa's teenage daughter asked her Alpha-father who simply looked at her with wide eyes as her Omega-father watched. Adjusting his glasses the elder cleared his throat a bit before speaking.

"W-Why do you need to know that?" Rei asked awkwardly not knowing where all this was coming from.

"Well I was just thinking .I've noticed you guys are really young parents since most of my friend's parents are older than you."

"Oh..."

"Well Sakura honey, it's because we were freshmen in college when we had you." Nagisa interrupts.

"Nagisa!"

"It's okay she wants to know. And after all wouldn't it be fun to reminisce on how stubborn you were back then?"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. Anyways, Sakura hand me the photo album near the TV please." The Omega asked watching as his daughter leaned over to get the old book that had a penguin and a butterfly on the cover. Taking is graciously, Nagisa dusted it off a bit before showing the cover and opening the book to the first page with an ultrasound picture.

"Why are we looking at that picture?" Sakura questions not knowing the significance of what it had to do about how her parents met.

"This is an ultrasound picture."

"Well duh, but how does that relate to this?"

"That's because it all started out with a baby when we were in our second year." Rei adds in with a gentle smile gazing at a picture he hasn't seen for years.

"Y-You mean you mean, i-it was because of me."

"Yup!More or less!" Nagisa responds all too quickly as he laughs trying to make the situation less awkward because he knew exactly what was going through Rei's mind.

"You got together because daddy got pregnant with me!?"

"I-In a way yes, how do I explain this? You see we were young and it was an accident. We had to be married to each other because it was the right thing to do, and also daddy's mom was going to kill me if I didn't. See this is why you shouldn't do anything sexual when you're young."

"Now Rei-chan we told her so she knows better."

"Yeah papa, I would never do that until I was older and found the right person."

"Good."

"Anyways, should I begin our story?"

"I-I'll do it."

"Okay then."

"Here goes everything. S-Sakura do you know what fate is?"

"Yes, it's the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power."

"Okay then, with that in mind I'll start the story. You see your daddy and I were fated to love each other."

"That sounds very cliche."  
"It is, but listen here. If I was going to be told that I would have to marry my best friend and have a kid with him you were crazy. In no way did I have any romantic feelings for your daddy until we had a baby."

"Y-You mean you married without loving each other?"

"Yes, we both were just good friends who cared for each other on a platonic level but when the baby came things started to when I was younger i didn't believe in romantic love. I always thought it was illogical and a distraction from reality."

"So how did you start loving him."

"That's where the story begins."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you about the very beginning, how I grew to love him."

* * *

-The past-

"Nee Rei-chan have you ever thought about getting into a relationship with someone?" A young Nagisa ask as he lays on top of the table they were studying at.

"W-Where did that come from?" Rei stutters being caught completely off guard.

"Have you ever thought about getting into a relationship with someone." The blind repeats once more.

"O-Of course not, you know my feelings about love."

"Yeah yeah, but don't you ever think about what the fuzzing heart skipping feeling is Rei-chan!"

"When I'm older maybe, it's far too distracting to think about right now and we should be studying."

"Aww Rei-chan is no fun."

"Nagisa-kun we need to finish our homework before the swim meet Monday. We're going against Samezuka so we need to study."

"We can do it on Saturday!"Nagisa rubs his head against Rei's arm trying to get him from finishing his calculus homework.

"Nope and no reason in the world will make me stop."

"Boo!Then what do I d-..." Nagisa stops in mind sentence all of the sudden feeling unwell.

"Nagisa-kun I know you're joking around and it won't work this time." Rei says as he scribbles down another answer onto his binder paper. As he does so he starts to smell something odd in the air.

"I-I'm not lying,i-it's really hot in hear a-and I feel dizzy." The Omega complains already trying to take off his shirt to get rid of the excess heat he didn't his chances, Rei looked up from his homework only to be hit with a powerful scent of heat coming from Nagisa. Covering his nose immediately he got up and stepped back staring at his friend with wide eyes panicking as he watched the other strip.

"NAGISA ARE YOU IN HEAT!?" He ask the obvious question hoping that this was all a hallucinations because of his teenage hormones.

"I-I t-think so. B-but I'm not suppose to go into it for another week!" Nagisa exclaims still holding onto his uniform dress shirt before releasing moan the echoed throughout the to this sent shivers up Rei's spine causing his own hormones to go crazy wanting to help the Omega in front of him. However, still thinking logically as usual the Alpha holds his breath and walks up to Nagisa. Carrying him to the bed, he gently lays the other down before running out of the room to get supplies for him.

Once he was out of the room, Rei inhales a deep breath of fresh pheromone free air and walks calmly to the kitchen where all the emergency Omega heat kit the case, Rei walked slowly to his room where Nagisa was on his bed whimpering and moaning from his heat. He didn't expect such a turn of events to happen from just studying, and if he was completely honest he had never taken care of an Omega during heat. How was he going to explain to his mother when she got home that Nagisa was in heat and has to sleep over? How was he going to control himself around him without bonding with him?

So many thoughts ran through the young Alpha's head as he drew closer and closer to his room.

* * *

-present time-

"Wait so you two were studying and then Daddy went into heat?" Sakura ask for clarification not really wanting to hear about her parents getting it on.

"Yes, that day we made mochi!" Nagisa interrupts trying to make having sex sound innocent.

"Wait is that why you call me mochi sometimes!?" Sakura says almost disgusted by the origins of her nickname.

"Nah, that's your nickname for a completely different reason. Anyways, skip all that Rei-chan and get to the next day."

"R-Right."

* * *

-Next morning-

Rei had been woken up by a something nuzzling into his chest. Forcing his heavy eyes open he came to see a bunch of curly blond hair. After blinking a few times, the Alpha sat up and observed his whereabouts and tried to recall what had happened the night before. Burying his hands into his face, Rei huffed in shame as he saw clothes decorating the floor and little bite marks on Nagisa's neck.

Not too long after he realized what had been done the blond sleeping next to him slowly woke up whining once more due to his heat. Acting immediately, Rei dressed and ran out of the room not wanting to continue what they started on accident. Going into the bathroom, Rein examined himself and saw that he indeed was a mess. Splashing some water into his face, Rei woke himself up a bit more before grabbing the robe from the bathroom and wrapping it around himself.

Quietly he walked down the hallways to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. Walking up to it, he took the note off and read it to himself.

_Dear Rei, I have to go visit grandmother really quickly and attend a conference with your father for two weeks. Be good and if you run out of money tell us._

_Love, Mother_

Sighing in relief, Rei runs his finger through his hair letting out another breath that he didn't know he was holding in. Composing himself a bit more, he questioned if he should enter the room once more. Pacing back and fourth the Alpha thought logically on what his next step should be. Deciding that it was best to help his friend in a smaller way than before, he puts a mask over his nose and goes back into the room. After that incident days passed, and much to Rei and Nagisa's disappointment the swim meet for them was cancled since Nagisa couldn't compete. The day after the meet, Nagisa's heat had stopped and he was able to have a conversation again.

"Thank you so much for helping me Rei-chan. I-I'm really glad you helped me out there..." Nagisa thanks unsure of how to carry out his thanks for the first time in an awkward situation.

"I-It's fine, it was the gentlemanly thing to do..." Rei answers avoiding eye contact with the blond at all cost.

"A-About w-what happened the first night...C-Can we forget it ever happened?"

"O-Oh yeah that, s-sure yeah. I'm sorry it happened..."

"It's okay...I-I'm n-not that mad about it..."

"Are you sure?"

"Honest, I could never be mad at you Rei-chan. I would rather lose it to you than anyone else. I know I can trust you, a-and that you'll play it safe."

"Y-yeah."

"So when we get back to school we'll pretend that none of this happened. We can act the same as we always did and nothing will ever go wrong again!Then we can go to that ice creme place I wanted us to go to, and everyone will be happy and great!" The Omega exclaims with a toothy smile to brighten their mood so there was no more awkward feelings.

"Yes, but you still didn't finish you homework."

"Ah, can't that be water under the bridge?"

"Absolutely not, academics are always first!"

"Yeah yeah~!"


	2. A Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa explains how he figured out he was pregnant.

_"So you just let papa off the hook?" Sakura questions._

_"Yup." Nagisa answers bluntly with no shame._

_"I would have killed someone for doing that to me."  
_

_"I knew it was an accident and I was stupid enough to let it happen, so it wasn't his fault."_

_"It takes two to do the deed." Rei states with a nod._

_"So what happens next?"_

_"Well after that ..."_

* * *

Nagisa took the train home alone after he left Rei's house. Clutching his hands onto his backpack, the blond played back the one regret from his heat. It all seemed surreal to him really, losing his virginity to his best friend. His heart ached with uncertainty, unsure if he should feel relieved that it was Rei or scared that it was him. What if their friendship would no longer be the same? What if Rei couldn't see him in the same light anymore.

The fear of what would happen in the future consumes Nagisa leaving his usual cheerful nature behind. Sadly he watched as the scenery through the windows passed wondering if he looked any different. He wondered if he looked like he had a walk of shame or if anyone could smell Rei off of him. And then a single thought came into Nagisa's mind. What if his parents and sisters could smell Rei on him?Feeling his throat go dry, the blond looked up from where he was looking to see if the train had stopped. He needed something to hide his scent. Getting off at the next stop, Nagisa bolted off to the drug store where he disguised himself as best he could with the girl clothes his sisters left in his backpack.

Stepping into a public bathroom, he quickly put on the clothes thanking his sisters for the first time in his life for replacing his clothes. As he struggled to put on the clothes, he could now see the love bites that decorated his torso. Staring at them in disbelief he gently hits his head multiple times calling himself an idiot for not having more control during his heat. And all the while he remembered to thank Rei for not breeding him when he could have.

Once successfully dressed, the Omega swiftly was out of the bathroom and into the plaza where he walked towards the drug store. Awkwardly walking past the baby section, he found the spray he needed and took it as fast as he could. Dismissing the pregnancy test, he hurries to the counter with a red face knowing the cashier would probably judge him.

After paying for everything the blond safely sprayed it all over himself before hopping back on the train to his house. Once at his house, he carefully unlocks the door only to hear foot steps racing towards him. Closing his eyes, the faces of his mother and sisters appeared all worried and examining him making sure he was okay.

"Nagisa honey are you okay!? Did the Ryuugazakis treat you well during your heat!?"Nagisa's mother asked her soon giving him a tight hug.

"Nee, ka-san I-I can't breathe!" Nagisa complains waiting for his mother to let go.

"O-Oh sorry." She replies with a bow and then smells her son. Standing there in fear, Nagisa prayed that she would not spell past the spray he had placed on himself.

"I can't smell you." His mother says with a worried expression, looking at his sisters to make sure that she wasn't the only one. Leaning in the three elder siblings inhaled the air around their brother to confirm their mother's words.

"Yeah, Can't smell a thing." Naomi comments shrugging her shoulders as she looks at her sisters.

"Nope not a thing." Natsuki agrees.

"Did you use that spray thing?" Nadeko ask eyeing her brother suspiciously knowing something was not right.

"W-Weeeelllll...I-I didn't want anyone else to smell that I got off of my heat. So I made sure to be safe." Nagisa nervously answers knowing that his sisters could see right through his lie.

"Oh I know you're lying you never take precautions!" Natsuki states bluntly getting closer and closer to her brother's face.

"Yeah, our Nagisa would never so something like that." Nadeko added going along with her sister's lead.

"Did Rei or Ryouji do anything to you?" Naomi ask with venom in her voice, making it seem as if no matter what he said someone was getting hurt.

"Now girls, you know that's no way to speak to your brother. I'm sure the Ryuugazakis were nothing but Nagisa if one of them did touch you, I will personally see to it that they will regret it. Anyways you must be sleepy, go upstairs. I've already told the school it's resting period for you."

"T-Thanks m-mom..." Nagisa stutters before bolting up to his room and slamming the door. Sighing in relief that the interrogation was over, the Omega striped and dressed into his pajamas without hesitation. Laying in his bed, Nagisa allowed himself to wonder in his thoughts more wondering what fate had in store for him. Curling up into a ball, Nagisa let out another sigh trying to relieve his stress again. However for now all he could do was rest from an exhausting heat. Allowing his heavy eyelids to close, Nagisa drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of a little baby penguin with butterfly wings.

A days later Nagisa had finally woken up from his hibernation like sleep. He was awakened by the smell of pancakes and sweet strawberry syrup. Walking down stairs he saw his family sitting around a table eating happily only to turn their heads when they heard another enter the room. Nagisa's mother then greeted her son with a smile pulling out his chair. Skipping over happily, the blond plopped himself onto the chair. Grabbing a whole stack of pancakes, he dug in ignoring his family members watching him in the background.

"Looks like someone is hungry after sleeping for a few days." Nagisa's father teased folding the newspaper in his hands away to the side so he could see his son's face more. Nodding because he was unable to speak, the blond shoved more syrup drenched pancakes into his mouth before drinking a swig of orange juice to chase it all down.

"So I assume that means Nagi is going to school huh?" Natsuki comments looking away from her brother hating how he ate with with mouth open at times.

"Yup, and I'm super hungry!" Nagisa answers with an empty mouth and a smile.

"Well then I guess I'll pack you some extra food so when you buy your bread you'll have some extra." Nagisa's mother says through a giggle before packing away her children's lunches.

"You know something smells weird..." Nadeko says aloud sniffing the air a few times wondering where the scent was coming from. Alarming the whole family, the Hazukis all sniffed the air searching for the source of the smell.

"Yeah, something smells odd,and yet I oddly want to protect whatever that smell is coming from." Naomi states sniffing the air along with the family. Nadeko who seemed to be on the pursuit for the smell more than anyone else got up from her seat. Getting closer and closer to Nagisa, the swimmer lifts up his shirt to smell himself noticing that the scent may have been coming from him.

"Ew, Nagisa you smell weird. Take a bath, honestly that spray must have made you smell weird after all those days you been asleep." She complains pinching her nose so that she wouldn't smell her brother anymore. Huffing out a bit embarrassed Nagisa took a few more mouthfuls of food before standing up and staring Nadeko straight in the eyes. With a smirk forming on his face he stuck his tongue out and made a face at his sister before saying a word.

"Well you would know the cause. You always smell like a different beta every time you come home~!" Nagisa teases earning him a very angry sister.

"You're going to pay for that!" She announces to the room, before hoping over trying to grab her brother but he was too fast. Immediately he ran into the bathroom, and locked the door breathing heavily as he pressed his body against the door.

"I know you're in there you little shit! I'm going to get you when you get home from school just watch me!" She exclaims with aggressive pounds to the door before leaving to go to work. Giggling into his hands, Nagisa for the first time in days was able to be happy. After being asleep for a few days and having odd dreams he seemed to be a bit on edge. Especially when he knew that he would see Rei's reaction to seeing him again.

Undressing himself, the Omega sniffed himself once more noticing that odd scent once more. Wondering what that scent was, he hoped he was able to wash it off after his shower. After washing himself thoroughly, Nagisa dressed and was out the door as soon as he could. Taking his usual train, he remembered he would wait for Rei in their usual spot. Humming to himself and kicking his feet, he waited for his best friend to appear. After the third stop he saw his spiky blue hair and waved him down. Observing how Rei walked over slowly, Nagisa's heart raced for some odd reason he couldn't tell. Deciding it was from excitement for seeing his friend again he smiled once the Alpha was in front of him.

"Rei-chan, I missed you;did you miss me?" Nagisa inquired with his one hundred wat smiles.

"I'm doing well, how about you Nagisa-kun. You've been asleep for a long time." He responds as he usually would keeping true to their promise of pretending like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, but hey I'm a growing Omega and heats suck. Now that I'm all rested we can get to swimming and I can run with you near the end stop again."

"N-Nagisa-kun I don't think that's the best option, you just got back. You really shouldn't stress yourself." Rei suggest adjusting his glasses in he usual nerdy way he does. Tilting his head to the side, Nagisa couldn't understand why Rei would suggest him taking a break from running.

"I'll be fine Rei-chan. I swear!"

"Well, I think you should stay."

"I won't stay unless you do."

"Fine then, I could take a break as well."

"W-Whoa that was fast, I thought you loved running!"

"Shh, you're too loud."

"Sorry, but we should run I think."

"No, I want you to rest."

"So we're running great! The stop is coming in five seconds!" Nagisa announces as the train came to a halt allowing the doors to open and Nagisa to escape outside. Running after the other, Rei follows behind easily jogging next to the blond still a bit angry that he didn't listen to his request.

"How come you didn't listen to me!" Rei ask through each breath.

"You never suggested not running even after my other heats. S-So why stop now?" Nagisa answers.

"W-Well, i-it could be a good change. I-I mean look, you're breathing differently than the other times."

"Probably because I've been asleep for a few days no biggie, now come on before I beat you~!"

"Nagis-kun!"

* * *

"M-Mako-chan, H-Haru-chan nice to see you again!" Nagisa says breathlessly hunched over with his hands on his knees keeping his upper half up.

"Oh Nagisa, it's nice to see you again. I hope your heat went well." Makoto, Nagisa's childhood Alpha friend says with a sweet smile. While Haruka who was a beta greats Nagisa instead with a bow of the head.

"Y-Yeah, it went okay. I-I'm sorry that we had to miss the swim meet though. I was really looking forward to beating the other schools."

"The water will always wait for us." Haru comments.

"Ha ha, you're right Haru-chan."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which I forgot to tell you Kou-san wanted to meet with us on the roof during lunch." Rei says behind Nagisa.

"Ah, she's going to kill me I swear!" The Omega of the male group panics fearing the wrath of their manager.

"She's an Omega herself, so I'm sure she'll understand." Makoto reassures.

"Hopefully, I'm too young to die!"

* * *

-lunch time-

Out on the top of the roof the Iwatobi swimming team was present. Their team manager stayed standing in front of her team makes looking down on them as she did so. With her hands on her hips, she gives a serious look to her team. Sniffing the air she notices something smelled a bit off. Leaning over the boys she sniffs the air above them, making sure it wasn't her imagination. Her friends eyed her with curiosity wondering what she was up to. With one last inhale she stops at Nagisa who was not paying any attention as well as the others. Her eye grew wider as she recognized the smell, only Omegas like herself would be able to identify the scent in its early up straight, she looks down at Nagisa with worried eyes. However that didn't stop her from her original reason for assembling the swimmers.

"So..There is one reason I have gathered you all here today." Gou announces to her friends.

"What do you mean by 'one reason'?" Rei asked nervously only to earn himself a finger in his face and a stern look from Gou.

"No needless back talk!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Gou-chan you're being really scary." Nagisa states finally paying attention to the only female on the roof.

"Since we missed the last meet because of your heat, it gave me this wonderful idea to check your bento boxes."

"Ehhhh, why!?I didn't go into heat on purpose!" Nagisa defends himself with a sad face.

"Well an off cycle can be cause by a non-balanced lunches."

"What!?" The boys all said in unison unsure of why the need for a bento check was necessary.

"No complaining!" She says loudly scaring her friends a bit before turning to Haru who hesitates a bit to show her his food.

"Haruka-senpai first."

"My diet is completely balanced." Haru deadpans as he opens his bento box to reveal rice and a large piece of mackerel.

"It's not balanced at all!Haruka-senpai this give you 43 points,next Makoto-senpai!" She orders without delay, as Makoto obediently did what she said. He presented her with rice and assorted meat.

"That looks yummy!" Nagisa exclaims with a watery mouth,hoping the Gou would be done so that he could finally eat his much deserved lunch.

"Do you really think so?"Makoto ask bashfully not sure of what to say.

"Makoto-senpai...68 points."

"E-Eh?"

"There's nothing but meat in there, and not even one vegetable. Next, Rei-kun."

"Certainly go right ahead and examine my bento all you like. See how it's full of vegetables and leafy greens, and please note the care in arrangement of the foods based on a color theory. Is this not beauty approaching perfection!?" Rei boast as he laughs confidently knowing that he might as well get a hundred percent.

"Rei-kun 63 points."

"That's ridiculous!"

"You were so focused n beauty you forgot the meat, you need more a lunch like that your muscles will never grow." Gou's words hit Rei like arrows as she uttered more critiques on his bento that he took the time to arrange.

"Noo!"

"Honestly I'm worried about your muscles. Next Nagisa-ku..."

"Lookie lookie! Tada Iwatobi Cream Bread and a bento box my mom made! It has strawberry jam marmalade and chocolate best part is the bread is 480 yen super cheap!"

"That's expensive!"

"Plus juice and a bento with strawberries, rice, and sweet chicken covered in chocolate sauce I put on."

"It's all carbohydrates and sugar..." Gou states unhappy with the results of Nagisa's diet especially when she knows something about Nagisa that he doesn't.

"But I like all that stuff."

"0 points. Don't you have any awareness that you're an athlete?"

"You don't have to say all that..." Makoto says noticing she was being more than harsh on Nagisa.

"Don't baby him!" She yells at Makoto who holds up his hands in defense. She then takes a few steps closer to Nagisa in her mad pursuit until she was stopped by an arm. Looking up a bit more she say Rei protecting Nagisa with an intimidating look. Backing away, she softens her expression looking at Rei and Nagisa putting together a hypothesis in her head.

"Nagisa-kun, remember that you're not just one person anymore. Not just Nagisa-kun all of you are on the same relay team now. You're all united as one body!" Gou tells the team to make them understand their situation more, however by pointing it out for Nagisa she hopped he would catch the ,much like the clueless one he is, Nagisa didn't catch what she was trying to tell him. However he was able to get that he shoudl take care of himself for the with disappointment, Gou takes out a notepad and writes starts to write notes to herself.

"Therefore Nagisa-kun is prohibited from buying any more bread."

"Huh!?That's too mean!" The blond exclaims holding his hands up to his face displaying his horror with her words.

"No it's not. Oh and Nagisa-kun can we speak in private now?"

"Ehhh, why?Can I still eat?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to speak with you on how you can improve your diet."

"Well I can do that. I'm very knowledgeable on subjects like that." Rei offers obviously still a bit cautious that Gou might do something to hurt Nagisa.

"No it's fine I can do it. After all you only got 63 points. Come one Nagisa-kun!" Gou takes Nagisa by the wrist dragging him to the other side of the roof so that they could talk privately. Sitting Nagisa down, Gou took out her lunch as well and ate along with her friend. Watching as he ate, she wondered if Nagisa knew what was going on with his body, and if he knew what he would do.

"S-So Nagisa-kun, how was your heat?" She asked awkwardly.

"It was fine." He answers quickly so that he could shove ore bread into his face.

"N-Nagisa-kun were you by chance with an Alpha during your heat?"

"Yeah Rei-chan. We were studying then all of the sudden boom heat."

"Oh, s-so he stayed with you."

"Yup,he took care of me."

"H-Hey can I ask you something honestly as a friend."

"Sure."

"And you won't hesitate to answer right?You trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay then, did you and Rei-kun happen to do it during your heat?" Gou ask quickly as if she were ripping off a bandage. Closing her eyes she waited for the blond's response. Hearing the other gulp loudly she knew that this wasn't going to come out easily for him. However after a few moments of silence he clears his throat signifying that he was going to talk.

"Y-Yes..O-On the first day..." Nagisa replies shamefully.

"Oh my goodness, s-so you two..."

"Y-Yeah, it was an accident and it was our hormones messing with us. We promised not to talk about it and act like it didn't happen, and it seems like he forgot it so it's all good."

"Nagisa-kun, did he you know knot you?"

"I-I don't know w-why?"

"Umm..have you smelled yourself lately?"

"Yup, my sisters say I smell weird because I put a pheromone spray on my body to hide everything."

"I-I don't think that's the case Nagisa-kun."

"E-Eh!? Why not that makes sense."

"I think you might be pregnant..."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Y-Yes, you smell like you are."

"N-No I don't I can't be.G-Gou-chan what should I do!?"

"W-Well I'm not 100%, but since I'm an Omega I was able to smell the early scent of it."

"S-So does that mean one of my sisters can smell it on me too?"

"Probably."

"Oh crap,my mom is going to kill me! Oh no R-Rei-chan is going to kill me!"

"No he won't I'm sure of that."

"No Gou-chan he doesn't love me and he told me himself he doesn't want a relationship or anything during high school."

"W-Well you won't be in a relationship with him."

"Not a romantic one but a family one. Ah, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Y-you can always do that other option to get rid of it."

"Y-You can't mean."

"I-If you can't keep the baby."

"W-Well first can we find out if I am having one!?"

"Best we should. After school I'll go buy the test with you, and then when you get home call me."

"O-Okay ,then what?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

* * *

Just like Gou said, Nagisa met her outside of the school when the last bell rang. Telling his fellow team members that he was dismissed by Gou, he bid his friends farewell and walked alongside Gou to the store. Both of them seemed to have held their breathes on the way there for no one talked. Gou however allowed one hand onto Nagisa's shoulder reassuring him that things would be okay. Nagisa then looked at her with a weak smile feeling the same feelings from when he walked home the day after his heat was done.

"Everything will be okay I swear." Gou says with a calming voice making sure Nagisa would feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Gou-chan." The blond replies with closed eyes until the two come in front of the store. Looking up the two never knew that buying a test would be so nerve wracking. With each step they took it seemed like they were getting louder as they progressed closer to the medical part of the store. Approaching the pregnancy section, Nagisa slowly reaches for the test eyeing Gou not wanting to see what he was doing. When he fully had it grasped within his hand, the two second years walked up to the cashier to pay for it.

Seeing as the cashier didn't even bat an eye when she saw what they were buying, she ringed them up handing Nagisa the box. Shortly after the purchase, Gou offered to take Nagisa home but he declined. Saying goodbye to his friend at the train stop, he holds the test under his jacket pocket throughout his train ride trying to get his mind off of thing. Looking all around Nagisa saw the rush of people who were just coming off of work come onto the train. Seeing a mother and her new born, Nagisa offered them her seat without any hesitation. Now standing holding onto the metal bar so that he wouldn't lose balance the blond watched as the baby in the woman's lap laughed and blew snot bubbles at his mother.

Smiling at the scene Nagisa suddenly pictured himself with a baby that resembled him and Rei. The thought was a bit out of no where, but Nagisa still couldn't help but smile at the thought. However, Nagisa knew that this whole situation he might be in would not end well for him since Rei didn't like him in any way. Bringing his hand up to the pocket that held the pregnancy test, he grasp the area praying to the gods that it would say negative. Having anymore of a complex relationship with Rei right now was the last thing him and Rei needed after his heat.

A few stops later Nagisa had reached his house, he raced to the bathroom remembering that Nadeko was going to kill him for what he said in the morning. And right on cue, he heard his sister run through the hallways as soon as the door to the bathroom shut. Nadeko came banging on the door viciously ready to beat her little brother up. Closing his eyes, Nagisa prayed that she would give up after a few minutes of no response. However as determined as his sister was she kept banging the door. Resulting to the last resort, Nagisa turned on the shower deciding that a bath would make her understand why he was taking so long.

Turning on the water and stripping himself down, Nagisa took the test out of the box and did as instructed. Soon after placing the cap at the end, he entered the shower waiting for the results to process. His sister who now waited outside the door patiently waited for her brother to step out of the shower. Taking his precious time, Nagisa nervously waited for the results and wondered how he would break it to his family and Rei if he were pregnant. Hitting his head multiple times Nagisa tried not to break down. He knew if he started to cry his sisters would grow concerned and ask too much questions.

So he kept everything in, not allowing a single tear to fall even if he was in the shower. The fear of his eyes growing read from his constant rubbing of them was a give away that he was crying. Washing his body thoroughly for the second time in a row that day, Nagisa turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hair and waist. Clearing the mirror of the condensation he saw his red cheeks examined the rest of his body. He saw that there was no longer any love bites which allowed him to let out a sigh of relief.

However once more anxiety took over his body when he saw the test at the corner of his eye. Turning his body towards the pink stick, Nagisa grabbed the while end with shaky hands covering the results with his thumb. Taking a deep breath, Nagisa looked at himself in the mirror once more. This is it, he thought. This was the moment that would change his life forever. Slowly he moved his thumb that covered the results, he saw the one line signifying a negative that gave Nagisa hope. Set with the first part of the answer Nagisa slowly moved his thumb once more slower than before. When he finally grew impatient he removed the finger to reveal the second line that told him positive.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Nagisa screams out loud only to cover his mouth remembering how delicate his situation was. Within seconds his Nadeko breaks down the door, knowing something was wrong with her brother. Holding his hands up Nagisa shows that he had nothing to harm him. However, the pregnancy test showed causing him to quickly put his hands behind his back.

"Nagisa are you okay!?" Nadeko ask forgetting why she as angry at him, ready to protect her baby brother.

"Nagisa are you okay!?We heard a scream!" Natsuki and Naomi some into the bathroom as well curious as to what the scream was for.

"I'm naked why are you in here!?" Nagisa explains embarrassed that his older sisters barged in on him who was half naked.

"We've seen your body before nothing new. Now what are you hiding behind your back, I saw a pen." Nadeko accuses pointing at her brother who nervously looks to the side gripping the stick in his hands tighter.

"A-Ah I don't know what you're talking about~!" Nagisa sings innocently not knowing how he was going to hide the secret anymore. Everything was happening so fast even for him. He didn't know what to do next as his sister tugged his arm forward and takes the test from his hands. Struggling to get it back, Nagisa is distracted by the towel at his hips falling. Hearing the gasp of all three sister they stared at him with concern before leaving the bathroom allowing Nagisa to dress. Down stairs Nagisa could hear them calling their mother who ignored them for a few minutes as she cooked dinner for the family.

Taking this opportunity to run to his room and pack his things. Packing everything he thought he would need, the blond cursed his nosy sister for barging in on him. Now fully packed, Nagisa saw that his mother was now holding the test in shock. Near her ears were his sisters telling them everything they had witnessed.

"N-Nagisa..." His mother mutters sadly not knowing what to tell her youngest. "W-Who's the father!" She then ask a bit angrier than before throwing the test to the ground.

"M-Mom, p-please d-don't be angry it was an accident. H-He didn't mean to! Please." Nagisa begs his mother who started to get closer to him at an alarming speed. Rushing over to the door, the Omega grasp the knob ready to get out. When his mother was a good eight feet away, she stared at him with killer eyes.

"Who did this to you!I demand to know who forced themselves on my baby! And you, I can't believe you would allow it to happen! You good for nothing son of mine! I knew you would end up like this! You are to never swim again you hear me!" She exclaims with venom in her voice not noticing the tears that were running down Nagisa's face. Seeing as she was ready to raise her hand and hit her child, the three eldest held her back allowing Nagisa to escape to the outside running as fast as he could.

"Come back here! Come back here and tell me who that father is!" Nagisa could hear his mother shout, as he runs further away. Confused on where to go, Nagisa goes to the only safe place he could go: Haruka's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa that escalated quickly.


	3. My Truth

Running as fast as he could the blond tried to get to the train feeling hurt and angry, but most of all confused. Why did this happen to me? Nagisa questioned himself as he stepped into the train station rushing to get on the next ride toward Haruka' it onto the platform,and safely onto the train Nagisa waited for the train to a while of being on the blond finally was able to feel his phone vibrating within his pocket. Choosing to ignore the calls, Nagisa looked out the window next to him and watched as the sun began to set.

With a heavy sigh he watched as the scenery around him started to change as the train advanced forward. Nagisa having his fill of the sights, adjusted to a more comfortable position looking down at his lap. Contemplating what his excuse he was going to give Haruka for when he arrived unannounced proved to be a challenge. No matter what he thought up of everything seemed a bit outlandish even for him. So he sat there silently thinking of better excuses. Remembering the small barbecuing section above Haruka's house, Nagisa decided that was where he was going to stay for the night.

In no time the train stopped in Haruka's town, and Nagisa got off noting that he should hurry now that it was dark; being an Omega at night is dangerous. Speed walking, Nagisa made sure to look over his shoulder every now and then making sure no one was following him. When he dubbed it was safe enough to stop looking back, the blond bolted towards Haruka's house. In front of the house, he took a right and walked up the stairs carefully making sure he wouldn't fall.

Now successfully up, he placed his bag down and began to dig through his bag for the tent that he had packed earlier. Finding it, he cheered for himself happily feeling a bit better than he did earlier. Pulling out his tent, Nagisa proceeded to begin to build as fast as he could. Humming to himself happily, he ignored the directions, and went for assembling it from memory. Ten minutes later a majority of the tent was up, and the blond was nailing it into the ground. Holding his hammer high he began to hit the pegs into the ground ignoring how loud he was. By the second hit or so he managed to bend the metal peg and had to restart again. However it met the same fate once more, causing Nagisa to fuss over it, but then say'oh well', the blond continued to skip around his camping site happily completely oblivious to the person watching him.

"It's a new era!" Nagisa yell aloud to encourage himself further as he gets ready to set up the fire. Skipping over to his bag, he closes his eyes and feels for his lighter and brings it out. Walking straight towards the wood he had set up, he yells, "Shazam," as he lights the lighter. Watching as the flame burned, Nagisa stood there silently until he heard someone say his name right up to his by this, he almost drops his lighter as he let out a to his side, Nagisa could see no other than his friend Haruka in a dolphin apron.

"H-Haru-chan!?" Nagisa gasped as he gave the beta an awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka ask.

"E-Ehhh...u-ummm, I came to see the uh, Leonids!" The Omega thought quickly pointing towards the sky never taking his eyes off of his team mate.

"That's fine, but don't start a fire up here..."

"O-Oh, y-yeah, you're right."

"You know if you wanted to see them you don't have to camp out here. You could have just slept over?"

"Y-Yeah, but I've always wanted to sleep under a sky like that."

"Fine, but it doesn't look like they're showing up today."

"Y-You're right..."

"Come on, I'm making dinner."

"Yay!Thank you Haru-chan!"

* * *

The next morning Nagisa woke up bright and earlier because he heard Haru get up. Sitting up and wiping his eyes, Nagisa looked form side-to-side looking for his bag. Finding it, he took out his uniform and stalked his way to the bathroom. Once he got into the bathroom, he felt sick. Rushing over to the toilet, Nagisa threw up the contents of his stomach. His eyes brimmed with tears as he threw up. For what seemed like forever, Nagisa stayed there until he felt better. Once he dubbed that he was finished, he weakly got up and flushed the toilet before undressing.

Placing his pajamas into the hamper, Nagisa caught sight of his reflection and stopped for a second. He stared at himself for moment, and then he began to bring his hand up to his stomach. Recalling the events that caused him to be at Haruka's house, the Omega wondered how long he could hide this from his friends. It would be a long time until he showed, however his scent will change and then he would have to be on the run. He couldn't go home, and he definitely couldn't tell Rei. How was he going to react to such a thing, especially when he didn't even love him.

Sighing, Nagisa averted his eyes from the mirror, and tried to forget everything. Waiting for the bath tub to fill with water, Nagisa wondered off into his own day dreams of how he ideally would have liked his life to be like. Stopping the water, Nagisa carefully placed himself into it allowing it to surround his body. After twenty minutes of being in the water, the blond thought he would get out. However when he heard a door bell and the oh so familiar voice of Makoto a smirk graced his face as he thought of a little prank.

Knowing that Haruka was was out getting drinks from the vending machines, Nagisa waited for his Alpha friend to assume Haruka would be in the bath. Hearing the loud foot steps, getting closer to the bathroom Nagisa slowly sunk under water.

"How long are you going to keep taking cold baths? Let's go, Haru-" Makoto ask as he enters the bathroom and walks over to the tub with a smile and out stretched hand. Ready to freak his docile friend, Nagisa allows one hand to submerge form the water and grasp onto the Alpha's wrist tightly. Hearing a muffled scream come form outside the water, Nagisa used his other arm to drag his upper half out of the water. Keeping his wet bangs covering his face, Nagisa said, "Mako-chan~," in his scariest voice earning him another scream.

Now laughing loudly, Nagisa pointed at Makoto and stayed that way until the brunette had time to compose himself again.

"N-Nagisa!? W-What are you doing here?W-where is Haru?"Makoto inquired still stunned by the mini heart attack he just had.

"Oh I was sleeping over. Ha ha, you should have seen your face."

"Nagisa you really scared me."

"I love you too Mako-chan~!"

"Where is Haru?"

"Getting drinks."

"Ah, w-well then I'll wait for you two to get ready then. But don't take too long we'll be late."

"You got it mom."

"Nagisa..."

"I was just kidding."

* * *

-lunch time-

"Nagisa you know you really scared me this morning." Makoto complained to his friends during had just finished telling the story again to Haruka and Rei, as Nagisa sipped at his juice.

"Sorry Mako-chan, I couldn't help myself." The blond states as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly not knowing how many times he had to apologize for the incident.

"Couldn't help yourself?"

"And why were you at Haruka Senpai's house?" Rei tags along into the conversation eyeing Haruka as he spoke.

"He said he stayed that night. Right Haru?" Makoto turns to Haruka to confirm his information.

"Yeah, last night he said he wanted to see the Leonids. But it wasn't going to so well, so I let him stay over." Haruka responds.

"Y-yeah that's how it went..."

"But the Leonids aren't until Autumn?" Rei corrects.

"A-Ah that must have been the reason why they never showed. Oh darn, how careless of me!" Nagisa laughs awkwardly fearing that they would press into the issue too he thought of a way to change the topic as quickly as possible."Anyways about today, I think we should train twice as hard today! We could practice our kicks and all sorts of things!Oh would you look at the time, I have to eat lunch in detention. I totally almost forgot about it by guys!" Nagisa excuses himself as fast as he could so that he had time to strategies how to tell the team of his little problem, especially to Rei.

* * *

_"Wait, wait so you didn't tell them at lunch? How come?" Sakura questions once more._

_"W-Well, it's hard to explain stuff like that honey. You'll understand when you're older, but now you are here to learn from my mistakes."_

_"Yes, I promise I won't have babies in high school."_

_"That's my girl." Rei encourages right before Nagisa continued with his story_

* * *

"Is it that late already." Makoto pointed out as he looked at his wrist watch to see that it was 7:55.

"My arms are completely worn out from peddling." Rei complains as he walks along side his team mates.

"You'll get use to it in I think Haru likes practicing with fins more."

"Fins?"

"Swim fins," Hary informs Rei since the other seemed a bit confused as to what type of fins they were talking about.

"Oh I see." Rei contemplates the idea to himself as he brings his hand to touch his chin. He then shifted his eyes to his best friend who remains quiet with eyes looking down to the ground. Knowing that something was surely wrong, Rei took a deep breath in before he chose to talk to Nagisa. However as he did so, he noticed that he could no longer smell Nagisa next to him, it was simply the smell of him and chlorine. Choosing to brush this off, the future scientist decided Nagisa's feelings were more important than his scent.

"Nagisa-kun." Rei says softly only to earn Nagisa to gasp as he gets knocked out of his little world.

"W-What is it?" Nagisa nervously replied as he grasp his backpack straps to ease some tension.

"What's the matter you're spacing out. It's not like you."

"Tired too, huh Nagisa?" Makoto comments as well his full attention now on Nagisa.

"Ha ha yeah even me." Nagisa scratches his cheek, a nervous tic he had adapted through the years.

"You're the one who wanted to train how can you be worn our?" Rei states, earning a depressing look from Nagisa who would only think his true response in his head.

"E-Evern I get tired sometimes!" Nagisa says a bit angry as he looks up to Rei who had no clue where that sudden change in pitch happened.

"N-Nagisa-kun?"

"A-Ah sorry Rei-chan!A-AH I left something in the club, oopss!See ya!" Nagisa rushes off cursing the fact that he couldn't be smoother, but he was too frazzled to care how his sentence came out.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei yells at the other who was already a good ways away from the group.

"I feel like this has happened before." Makoto reminds the remaining two remembering when Rei was hiding his secret.

"W-What do you mean?" Rei inquires.

"Nothing. It's just doesn't Nagisa seem off today?"

"Yes, he doesn't seem like himself, I wonder why."

* * *

"Too sweet." Haru complains to himself as he once again cooks himself mackerel for dinner in his signature apron. Howevrer he was distracted by the ring of the door bell. Setting the burner on low, the teen took off his apron on his table and made his way to the door.

"Yes?" Haru ask as he opens the door to see no other than a smiling Nagisa; Haru knew better though. The smile that was on Nagisa's face was forced, and he couldn't help but feel like his second time visiting isn't a coincidence.

"Haru-chan!Um...I cam to hang out with you again!" Nagisa says cheerfully earning a confused response from Haru. Shrugging his shoulders the senpai allowed his kouhai to enter. Sitting him in the living room, Haru presented the other with barely tea perusal. Taking the cup into his hands Nagisa took a sip before looking to the side to see Haru's career path worksheet.

"Eh, is that Haru-chan's carrer path survey?Can I look at it?"

"Sure." Haru responded enthusiastically. Now with permission to see the document, Nagisa skimmed it to see the other had written 'free' as a career. With a smile, Nagisa thought to himself that this was the way Haru should take. With a relaxing sigh he placed the document down and decided to take another sip of the tea he was given. However he was stop in mid-sip for the familiar feeling of sickness came to him because of what he ate earlier. Rushing out of the room and into the bathroom, Nagisa released the contents of his stomach and proceeded to go back to the living room like nothing happened.

"Ha ha, this is so you Haru-chan. I still ne

* * *

ed to turn in mine." Nagisa engages in conversation once more, when Haru came back with snacks.

"What do you want to be?" Haru ask.

"I want to be a penguin keeper, or a treasure hunter! It would also be cool to be a diver! But then again I also want to travel the world. It's just hard to narrow it down."

"Is that what you call a plan?"

"You know you're really good at lots of things like cooking and swimming. You can even draw, but the pro-swimmer choice is the best for you. You're so good at it!"

"I'm not interested."

"Ah that's so like you."

"So why did you decide to come here?"

"O-oh yeah the Leonids, I wanted to see them!"

"Isn't that in autumn?"

"A-Ah w-well.."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Ahhh, I need to go home now!It's really late!Sorry for bothering you!" Nagisa exclaims in a panic once again and grabbed all his things to run out the door knowing that Haru was onto him.

"H-hey Nagisa."

* * *

"Mako-chan, I came to visit you!" Nagisa tries once more but with Makoto this time.

"This late?" Makoto ask drowsily.

"Aww, it's okay isn't it?"

"Oh Haru?" Makoto says noticing the familiar face of Haru being Nagisa. Though the name of Haru in any other occasion would have Nagisa running to the other, in this moment Nagisa panicked internally once more knowing that he was caught. Watching as the two second years conversed and took him to an off pathway where they all could be alone, Nagisa held his pink back close to him. Soon enough the trio was seated with Nagisa in the middle, the younger of the three looked down sadly. How was he going to tell his team members? They were just going to call him careless and to tell Rei about everything, and that is not something he wanted to happen.

"So what happened?" Makoto starts the instigation.

"I-I...I-I ummm ran away from home..." Nagisa admits shamefully as he grips the strap of his bag tighter to relieve his internal tension.

"R-Ran away!" Makoto exclaimed as Haru's eyes widened in worry for his friend who had ran away. It was dangerous for Omegas at night, and the fact Nagisa was willing to put himself in danger scared the other.

"Why would you do that?"

"B-Because..P-Please just let me stay with you and don't ask questions please!" Nagisa begged looking back and forth between the two at his sides.

"No."

"M-Mako-chan?"

"You can't just ask to stay with us without telling us why." Haru adds.

"Aww don't say that!" Nagisa leans over to hug Haru's torso.

"No means no Nagisa. Go home right now, your parents will be worried." Makoto demands.

"P-Please!P-Please..." Nagisa bows hoping that his determination will help his situation.

* * *

"Okay, goodbye." Haru says into his rarely used phone.

"Haru you get off the phone?" Makoto ask a bit defeated as he had no success with talking to Nagisa.

"No luck, he won't tell me anything. He just says that his parents won't let him swim anymore because of grades. I talked to him a bit about that and getting him help, but there is something else he just won't tell me."

"What is this about Nagisa-kun running away from home!?" Rei barges through the door panting making it obvious that he came running. With each breath he took, he could smell the scent of a distressed Omega which made him just want to embrace the other and not let go.

"Rei calm down." Makoto tells the other as he observes the other Alpha who could only look around frantically for his friend.

"W-Where is Nagisa!" Rei breathlessly yells at his senpais.

"Nagisa is fine, thank 's in the living room right now and won't tell us why he really ran away. He says it's school things, but I know that that is only part of the must have left home yesterday. Good thing he was here with you Haru.

"I guess that explains why he was acting odd today.I don't know much of his family life so I wouldn't know." Rei states a bit more calmly,looking from his friends and to the door that separated them from Nagisa.

"Same with me, he doesn't talk about his parents that much. But it won't help if we just sit here. I'll talk to him first." Makoto tells the others before sliding the door warning that he was coming in.

"Rei-chan is here isn't he?" Nagisa began the conversation still hugging his legs and looking out into the night sky.

"Y-Yes, why?"

"Nothing..."

"So what's really wrong?"

* * *

"Poor Nagisa! His parents are forcing him to go to the super continent of Pangea! We have to help him!" Makoto says with teary eyes as he shakes Haru to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"What are you talking about?" Haru questions.

"Pangea doesn't exist anymore he lied to you." Rei informed wondering how his senpai passed geography.

"He tricked me!?"

"Yes!"

"I guess there's not choice, it's my turn. Nagisa I'm coming in." Haru slides the door open once more to figure out the reason for Nagisa running away. However unlike Makoto he was back within seconds with cans of Mackeral in his hand.

"I've decided that Nagisa will stay with me!" Haru announces happily.

"He bribed you!"

"Clearly the both of you have failed. It's my turn now.I shall speak to obviously have to handle this logically. You can call me Ryuugazaki Rei, the negotiator." He proclaims as he unbuttons some of the buttons on his shirt as he enters the room.

"Nagisa-kun, what's wrong? You've been acting weirdly ever since yesterday."

"R-Rei-chan..."The Omega says as his eyes start to fill with real tears rather than the fake ones he had did for Makoto.

"This isn't like you, I want to know that you're alright. Running away from home, why did you do it? It's not safe for an Omega out there, and you know it. So why did you risk it?" Rei came closer to the other to the point where if he reached out he would be able to cup his cheek.

"R-Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaims before falling into tears in front of the other. Rei seeing this was confused however fought the urge to hug the other in fear that it would make the situation worse. Although he did observe that the other was hugging his stomach as he cried, which he assumed was because of a stomach ache.

"N-Nagisa-kun does your stomach hurt? If it does I can get you medicine so it feels better and we can talk." Rei offered.

"R-Rei-chan you're so stupid!Stupid , stupid, stupid!" The other claims as he looked up and started to punch the Alpha as best he could even though it didn't hurt him.

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?I want to help you and take care of whatever this thing is you're going through."

"And if you really knew would you?It wouldn't ruin your plans!? You really have forgotten what it could be, and here I thought you were the smart one!"

"N-Nagisa-kun..."

"J-Just get out, I can't talk right now especially to you!" Nagisa lashed out at the other before pushing him out of the room where the two second years awaited his arrival. Once the door shut, the two swimmers looked at their kouhai awaiting what he figured out.

"He won't even tell me a single thing, he just started crying..." Rei admitted sadly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Man, that's a shame. Well the best we can do now is talk to him as a group." Makoto suggest to the group.

"We can't possibly do that, he'll feel attacked!" Rei brings up.

"Oh yeah you're right, but it still would show him how serious we are anyways."

"What do you think we should do Haruka-senpai?"

"Same as Makoto." Haru states as he starts to move to the door once more sliding it open to see the person on the other end. However much to his surprise there was no one there. Nothing of Nagisa was left, his bag was gone and his shoes were gone as well. Walking into the room, Haru looked back and forth for the blond but could not find him. Makoto and Rei followed behind equally as shocked.

"W-Where did he go?" Makoto asked the group who could give him no response. The three looked at each other in silence for a few moments before they heard the sound of a phone going off . The ringtone was bubbly and cute, obviously the sign that it was Nagisa's. Following the sound the three walked into the backyard to find an open back door and a pink phone with the caller ID mom on the screen.

Rei who saw the phone first picked up the device, and looked at his senpais. Unsure of what to do, he handed the phone to Makoto who gave a panicked look but opened the phone to answer it.

"H-Hello, this is Makoto. No miss, is something wrong? Ah yes, we have but he ran away. O-Oh my goodness. Of course we'll help! Okay, goodbye." Makoto shuts the phone and turns to his friends with a horrified expression on his face.

"What did say?" Rei ask.

"This is bad, this is really bad. How could be not have noticed this?"

"Makoto what's wrong?" Haru chimed in knowing that if Makoto was freaking out this was bad.

"We need to find Nagisa right now! Actually this is terrible they could be hurt if we don't hurry."

"W-what do you mean by 'they'?" Rei ask.

"Nagisa and the baby that's who!"

"WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, just lost interest but I'm back, more or less. Hope this was worth the wait.


End file.
